Remember Me Darling
by 0811DarkAngel
Summary: Quinn and Rachel meet when Rachel moves right next door to the Fabray family. Before a real romance can blossom Quinn is torn away from her love, only to return back to Lima 2 years later. Can they rekindle their lost romance? Starts from the first encounter. Sorry I suck at summaries. Faberry and possible Quinn g!p. Read and review. This is my first fanfic.


**_A/N: _** Hey guys. So this is my first fanfiction and I really wanted to try and tackle Faberry! There is a possibility that this story will become g!p but I am not sure yet. Please review and let me know if you think this story is worth continuing or not. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS (though I really wish I did).

**Remember Me Darling Ch 1:**

The moving van slightly bounced up and down as the final box was removed. The young blonde girl watched from the porch as her father carried the neighbors' last box into their new home. With bright hazel eyes the young girl looked around and smiled softly at the scene before her, the red and purple leaves falling gracefully around the moving van. She raised her camera and snapped a photo before it was too late. She looked down at her camera and smiled at the photo, satisfied with the results she captured. Before she got a chance to capture another photo, she heard her name.

"Quinnie didn't you hear me? I said lunch is ready dear!" Quinn looked up at her mother and smiled. "Sorry mother, I guess I was too caught up in my camera again." Judy rolled her eyes at her youngest daughter and smiled softly. "Oh Quinn, you are so attached to that camera it might as well be a part of you!" The young blonde smiled and laughed at her mother.

Quinn Fabray is one of the most well known girls in Lima, Ohio. She is known for her piercing hazel eyes, short choppy blonde locks, and her unforgettable HBIC attitude. Most people believed they knew everything that had to do with Quinn but in reality they only knew the person she created to protect herself. Quinn never let anyone in, and she was going to keep it that way.

"Dear, do you know if your father is done helping the new neighbors'?" Judy asked before retreating back into the house. Quinn shrugged and said "I think so, I'm pretty sure I saw him with the last box a little while ago. I'll wait out here for him." Quinn said hoping to capture a few more photos before lunch. "If you insist Quinnie. Just don't forget to wash up before lunch!" Judy laughed as she closed the door, knowing that her daughter just wanted to capture a few more photos.

After a few minutes and a few photos later, Quinn saw her father walking toward her with an empty box in his hand. He dropped the box and walked toward his daughter. "Hey Q-ball, did your mother make lunch?" Russell asked his young daughter as he walked past her. "Yeah dad, she finished not that long ago. " Quinn said as she stood up. "Alright well come on then, lets go eat!" Quinn saw the moving van begin to pull away. She lifted her camera once more to capture one last photo. "Quinn, hurry up! Wash up and get ready to eat." Her mother yelled from the kitchen. "I'll be right there!" Quinn took one last photo of the leaves and then walked inside.

"I'll just be a minute, I need to wash up." Quinn said as she walked up the stairs and into her room. Quinn placed her camera on her dresser as she walked into her bathroom. After washing her hands, Quinn walked back to her camera and looked through the photos she had taken. Quinn flicked through her photos, smiling at her work.

"Quinn Lucy Fabray, You better march yourself down those stairs right now and come eat your lunch!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked over the last photo. 'Ugh that box is in the shot…Wait… what is that?' Quinn silently thought to herself. She zoomed into the image making sure to focus on the box. The initials "R.B.B." were written neatly across the side. '_R.B.B…I wonder what that stands for" _Quinn was torn from her thoughts once again as she heard her name being called. She turned off her camera and walked down stairs to join her parents for lunch.

"Judy the new neighbors are simply fantastic. They are very welcoming; you have to meet them soon." Russell said as he finished his lunch. Judy smiled and said "Well I did bake a batch of brownies. I would love to go and take them next door but I'm afraid I have to leave for book club right now, Russell why don't you take them over for me?" Russell shook his head as he placed his dirty dish in the sink, "I can't, I have to run to the hardware store to pick up some supplies to help the new neighbors repair their fence later this week and then I need to run to the church to help with a few things." Russell gestured toward the youngest Fabray, "Why don't you have Q-Ball drop them off?" Judy turned to her daughter "Quinn, will you please do that for me?" Quinn nodded as she continued to eat her meal. Quinn gave silent goodbyes to her parents they walked out of the door.

Quinn finished her meal in silence. She put her dish away and walked back upstairs. She grabbed her camera and flopped onto her bed as she turned her camera back on and stared at the photo of the box again. "_R.B.B…" _The initials continued to flash in her head as she wondered who they belonged to. Quinn stayed like that for a few more minutes _'why can't I think of anything else but those initials?... wait… THE BROWNIES!" _Quinn jumped up from her seat and placed her camera down carefully. She made her way downstairs and retrieved the plate.

Quinn walked to the house next door, looking at the box as she passed by it. The initials stood out once again. '_It's written so neatly… It's obviously girl's handwriting" _Quinn thought to herself as she made her way to the door. Quinn stood on the porch and knocked on the door. She waited patiently for a minute before raising her hand once again. Before she could knock the door swung open and Quinn immediately felt her breath get caught in her throat.

Standing in the doorway was a girl around the same age as Quinn. She was a few inches shorter, had long wavy chestnut brown hair, huge chocolate doe eyes, a cute slightly large nose (but still cute none the less), and a very warm inviting smile. Quinn couldn't help herself and allowed her eyes to roam very quickly over the girl. The girl in front of her was in a slightly tight black v-neck that showed her toned body, dark blue skinny jeans that showed off her impossibly long legs. As her eyes traveled back up Quinn caught herself staring at the girl's chest for a split second too long. _'Those eyes, this girl...What is this feeling?' _Quinn was torn from her thoughts when she heard the girl clear her throat and giggle at the blonde standing in front of her. The girl kept her warm smile on her face as she stuck her hand out "Hello, You must be one of the new neighbors. My name is Rachel."


End file.
